videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hikari Land
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari Land is a platform game as part of the Super Hikari game series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a hack, and similar to the Game Boy game Super Mario Land. Gameplay The gameplay of Super Hikari Land is similar to that of Super Hikari. As in the previous games, the player takes over the role of Hikari. The ultimate objective is to defeat Myotismon, and save Princess Sora. There are some differences from earlier Hikari games as well. Hikari's primary attack is to jump on top of her enemies, which normally kills them. There are a few enemies who cannot be undone in this manner or may even cause damage to Hikari if he jumps on them. Power-ups like the Super Plum work normally, but the Superball Pepper enables Hikari to throw "superballs" that fly at a 45-degree angle and ricochet off floors, walls, and ceilings. Unlike traditional fireballs, Superballs can also be used to collect rubies, which is useful for rubies that are difficult or impossible to reach otherwise. Also, unlike other games in the series, gameplay doesn't pause briefly when Hikari collects a power-up or takes damage. In two specific levels Hikari flies in the "Sky Pop" airplane or travels in the "Marine Pop" submarine instead of walking. In these levels, there is no Super Pepper because Hikari can shoot the entire time. She still can grow by getting a Super Plum or become invincible by getting a blue heart. During these levels, the screen constantly scrolls forward until it reaches the boss at the end, and it is not possible to slow down or stop it. Hikari can be killed either by an enemy or by being crushed by the edge of the screen. The game consists of four worlds with three levels each. At the end of the first two levels in each world, there is a tower with an access at the top and at the bottom. If Hikari can reach the upper access, there is a bonus level in which the player can win extra lives or power-ups. If she only reaches the lower access, the game continues normally. At the end of every third level, Hikari has to fight a boss by either battling it or getting around it to reach a point behind them that will end the battle, similar to fighting King Werewolfmon in the original Super Hikari. After the game is completed, the game returns to the title screen, and the player is given the option to play in "Hard Mode." If the game is finished in Hard Mode, the game goes back to the title screen and allows the player to choose which stage to start in, allowing for replay of any particular stage. Plot One day, the evil Myotismon appears and hypnotizes the inhabitants of Sierraland, including Sora. He kidnaps Princess Sora in order to marry her. Hikari then sets out to rescue her from Myotismon, traveling through the four geographical areas of Sierraland and defeating Myotismon's minions along the way, as well as finding the monsters that pretend to be Sora in order to fool Hikari. Hikari finally corners Myotismon in the skies of the Heaven kingdom, bringing down his warship and rescuing Sora, who thanks her and takes her back to her castle. Port The Bandai Extreme version adds Takeru as the second player in 2 player mode, who was left out on the Bandai PocketTurbo version. Another edition that was added (also left out of the PocketTurbo version) is the day and night translations from each level as you progress. Box Art Super Hikari Land Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Super Hikari Land Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games